Blood of the Furyans
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: The shiv in his back has slowed him down, Johns knows it but he doesn't want to accept it. His whole life changes when he meets a mysterious woman that gives him the power to hunt down an infamous convict. Riddick knows things will never be the same as soon as he looks into the merc's eyes. The crazy thing is- he doesn't want them to be. [Slash, Vampire AU]


He was slowing down, he could feel it. The pain was overwhelming and he clutched the side of a brick building in an attempt to keep standing. The shiv that was stuck in his back, pressing against his spine, was draining him more and more each day. He couldn't keep doing this.

Johns' legs gave out and he ended up on the ground, breathing heavily. He had just been chasing Riddick across a market, having finally caught up to the convict after being stabbed and left for dead, put into the position he found himself in. He refused to turn to drugs, but at the rate of things he wasn't sure that he could function without them.

"Damnit Riddick," he growled out, one hand scrabbling for a hold on the wall while the other fisted the mud all around him, "I'll catch you yet." He'd done it before and he'd do it again, of that Riddick could count on.

The merc was startled when a woman stepped from the shadows. She was tall and lithe, pale with sharp features. Her brunette locks flowed in curls down to her waist and there were what looked to be feathers throughout. She wore a tight bodice, short skirt with a separate piece that flowed behind her, knee-high boots, with leather cuffs on her wrists and a choker. There was also a holster at her thigh that held a short sword.

Johns was immediately alert, sensing the predator in his midst. "I've been watching you young one," she spoke, even her voice telling of untold power.

"Who are you?" the blonde demanded, managing to pull himself into a crouch, hand hovering near his gun.

"My name is Shirah," she answered, stepping forward without concern. "You have nothing to fear from me Johns."

He froze. "How do you know me?"

Ignoring his question she instead replied, "I can take the pain away, remove the knife… make you even better equipped to track down Riddick, to catch him."

"Yeah?" Johns asked skeptically, leaning heavily on the wall as he managed to pull himself up one-handed. "And whadda you get outta this little arrangement?"

"I want Riddick to come home," she answered simply. The merc raised a brow, but before he could ask what she meant exactly she inquired, "Do we have a deal?"

Against his better judgment, Johns nodded. He just wanted the pain to end. Sure, he wasn't in the frame of mind to be making these decisions, but he just needed it to be over.

Taken off-guard, Shirah moved like lightning, grabbing his right wrist before he could draw his weapon and yanking on his hair to bare his throat. A sharp pain registered and he realized she was biting him, feeling the trickle of blood escaping her mouth as she started to drink. Johns brought his left arm up, trying to push her off, but she stood firm and he was growing weaker by the second.

He felt light headed, his legs giving out and Shirah followed him to the ground. The rest of his body went limp, his eyes fluttering closed. The last thing Johns recalled was the taste of blood before passing into darkness.

* * *

Bolting up, Johns gasped. He automatically grabbed at his neck, feeling nothing there, as he took in his surroundings. He was in a lavish suite, the bed beneath him absolutely luxurious in nature. It was a toss-up if he was in someone's home or an upscale hotel.

A door to his left opened and Shirah walked out in a bathrobe, her long hair wet from a shower. "Ah, you're awake." She smiled softly at him. "I called down for some food."

The merc's voice sounded wrecked as he asked, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I made you into a vampire," she answered casually, opening up the double doors into a small living room.

Johns laughed, shaking his head. "That's rich lady." She didn't reply, disappearing into the other room. The blonde furrowed his brows, a deep frown crossing his face as he made his way after the strange woman.

His earlier thoughts that it was a hotel suite were confirmed when he saw the small living space and kitchen with a typical heavy hotel door. Shirah was at the stove where a tea kettle was sitting. "Mind telling me what the hell's going on?" he prompted again.

"I told you," she answered simply, setting a couple mugs onto the counter, "You're a vampire now." He was about to call her on her bullshit when she looked up and gave him another smile. He watched as her canines grew into pointed fangs and he cursed, stumbling back and hitting the couch.

She chuckled, pouring the tea before walking into the sitting area, setting them onto the coffee table. "Oh, and I believe I promised that your pain would be gone too…" Johns had nowhere to go as she stood in front of him. He was mesmerized as her eyes seemed to shift to a golden color. Then there was a flaring of pain in his back and he fell to his knees.

Looking up, Shirah held onto a bloody blade- the rest of the shiv that had been stuck in his back the doctors refused to remove. He could feel the blood seeping from the wound, however before he could say a word he gasped. It felt as though his skin and muscles were stitching back together, leaving behind a warming sensation. When he ran his hand there it was all smooth- not even scar tissue- and only the blood on his hand told him that anything had happened.

Looking at the blood, Johns had the sudden urge to taste it. When his tongue flicked over it, he felt a pressure on his upper teeth and was shocked when he pricked his tongue on a pair of fangs. Widened blue eyes looked up at Shirah and she only smiled and sat on the couch.

"Relax fledgling. I'll see you through this," she assured, dropping the blade casually onto the coffee table in favor of her tea. She took a sip before nodding to the other cup, "It will help settle your stomach."

Johns was rather hesitant to accept anything from the woman who'd just changed his life in so many ways. His stomach _was _a bit queasy though so he crossed his legs under him and picked up the tea. It was strong and fragrant however he found that it did indeed seem to settle him.

"Now…" she began. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions, but allow me to answer the ones that are sure to be the most immediate." The mysterious woman explained to him what he now was, a vampire. He could walk in the sun, garlic wouldn't bother him nor would holy symbols or a stake. Granted he could be incapacitated but the only sure fire way to kill him now was to cut off his head. He would have to drink blood- more so for the next few weeks as he was a new blood, a fledgling- however he could still eat any regular foods.

"Do you understand?" she asked, getting up to pour them both another cup.

Johns nodded. "Pretty straight forward." He had to admit, there wasn't much to it it seemed.

Shirah smirked. "Indeed. There are some things you need to know though before I send you off on your own."

"Riddick is probably already in the next system," the merc protested. "I need to go now."

Shirah's smirk grew as she returned to her seat. "You will catch up with him easily young one. These things you have to know if you're to survive long enough to meet up with him again." She explained he would need to know how to feed properly, how to use his new abilities- strength, speed, endurance- and how _not _to draw attention to himself around humans lest he bring the hunters down upon himself and any other vampires in the area.

Before she could start any sort of true lecture there was a knock at the door. She smiled as she stood to answer it. "Dinner's arrived."

The bellhop wheeled in a cart with a couple covered plates on it. Shirah had closed the door, walking behind him and running her hand down the back of his neck. When he turned to look at her questioningly, Johns noticed the same golden glow fill her eyes for a brief moment, causing the man to become pliable.

"He's very open to suggestion," she mentioned, leading the bellhop to the living area. "Come. You need to feed."

After a few pointers from his maker, Johns' fangs sunk into the man's neck. He gasped in pleasure as the sweet nectar hit his tongue. Had Shirah not reminded him not to take too much and kill the man then Johns could have easily drained him.

Even as he fed, strangely enough, in the back of his mind all Johns could think of was Riddick.

* * *

Riddick couldn't help but be impressed that his rival had caught up to him- he'd thought he'd lost him there for a while. The merc seemed better. Hell, even better than he used to be before the shiv, and that had been damn good. It was a transformation that Riddick didn't have time to think about, trying instead to focus on escape.

Johns never gave him a chance.

To say the scuffle they ended up in was one for the books was putting it mildly. Johns really _had _improved, and drastically. Sure, the blonde had always been one of the few people that could go toe to toe with him, but this was more than that. His reflexes were sharper, his hits more powerful, moving with agility Riddick didn't know the merc possessed.

Thrown against the wall of the dirty alleyway, the breath rushed out of Riddick's lungs. In that same instant, Johns was on him, pinning him solidly. He growled in the convict's face, blue-grey eyes intense. There was something feral in that look; something Riddick had never recalled seeing before. All he could feel in that moment was an extreme sense of _want_.

Surging forward, Riddick crashed his lips into the other's. Johns responded almost immediately, the same hunger evident. There was no explaining this, this sudden urge that was deep in his bones. One thing was certain, Riddick wasn't fighting it.

They ended up stumbling into the motel room that Johns had rented out before going to track down the convict. In a flurry of movement they tumbled to the bed, tugging viciously at the other's shirts. Riddick ended up underneath the merc, looking up at him in complete wonder. Where had this side of Johns been when they'd started this little game of theirs?

As Johns took in the form below him, he gave a predator's smile. He'd caught Riddick alright, and in more ways than one. Licking his lips, the blonde leaned down in towards the other's neck taking a long inhale as his nose traveled its length. He sighed in happiness, loving the aroma he found there, felt the pulse of blood rushing beneath skin.

"Riddick," he all but purred, voice dropping into a silky, seductive tone that he had no idea he had in him.

About to reply, Riddick froze as Johns sat back up, gazing at him intently. His eyes were like fire, burning into his soul. They were hypnotic and Riddick found he couldn't look away if he wanted to. It was hard to tell because of his eyeshine, currently picking up heat signatures without his goggles on, but he swore _something _about the merc's eyes had shifted.

That wasn't what got his heart racing however. To his shock, he watched as Johns' canines grew into elongated fangs. Any normal person would have been scared shitless but Riddick had never been normal. If anything it only served to turn him on more.

Johns hadn't meant for his fangs to grow, but he felt the now familiar pressure of them doing just that. He watched as Riddick laid there in stunned silence, only for his features to soften. The convict actually _purred_, pressing closer to the blonde. He was practically begging and when Riddick tilted his neck in a blatant invitation, the newly minted vampire couldn't resist.

His fangs sank into the side of Riddick's neck. The quiet gasp turned into a growl of utter pleasure. Johns moaned, the life's blood tasting absolutely divine. It was rich and wild, and Johns just wanted _more. _He pressed in closer, feeling Riddick arching up against him as Johns increased the pressure of his bite.

It took all of the vampire's willpower to stop when he felt Riddick's heart beginning to slow. The hand on his chest didn't have the same strength it usually did and Johns took hold of it as he pulled away enough to look into Riddick's eyes. "Y'ok?" he inquired, voice husky from the high of feeding- like good sex.

No sooner had Riddick nodded then he completely passed out.

* * *

The young vampire laid beside Riddick, listening to his heartbeat. It was strong and steady, reassuring him that he hadn't taken too much as he had feared. He had no clue as to why the thought of losing Riddick now upset him but it did. He snuggled closer, nose settling into the crook of his neck.

It was a couple hours before Riddick started to stir. Propping himself up on an elbow, Johns looked at him. When he didn't continue to wake, Johns leaned in, licking from the curve of his shoulder all the way up along his vein. Riddick made a pleased sound, turning his head towards the source before his eyes fluttered open.

"Johns?" His voice was like he'd swallowed ground glass, even deeper than usual.

"You ok?" the vampire questioned, sitting up. "Remember what happened?"

"Think so…" Riddick propped himself up on one hand, gazing at the blonde merc that now sat cross-legged. He went to ask a question only to wince a bit.

Johns was reaching out towards him but scrambled away when he caught sight of fangs. "Oh fuck!" He could have hit himself for his stupidity. Shirah told him this would happen yet he'd just gone and done it anyway. "Riddick…"

The convict scrunched his brows together, running his tongue over his teeth. He felt elongated canines and his gaze hardened, zeroing in on Johns. "What did you do?!" he growled, lunging out at him. He had the blonde pinned, canines bared.

Instinctively, Johns showed his throat in submission, closing his eyes. His own fangs flashed as he cried out, "I'm sorry!" Riddick was hovering, the blonde could feel it, could smell him. His body was giving him mixed signals- he wanted to fight, to submit, to sink more into that embrace, to pull away. "Please…"

"What. Did. You. Do?" Riddick asked again, hissing. Before Johns replied, he accused, "You made me like you!"

"No! No!" Johns' blue eyes were pleading and Riddick had to blink a few times. He had his goggles off and therefore shouldn't have been able to make out colors- but he could. A side effect of whatever Johns had done to him? Said blonde was rambling and Riddick growled in his face. "You were already a vampire!" the merc blurt out. "My bite just wakened you!"

Riddick was confused to say the least. He relaxed his hold, moving back to sit on his haunches. "Explain," he grunted.

Nodding, Johns pulled himself up slowly, eyeing the other vampire the whole time. Riddick couldn't blame him what with the way he'd just reacted. The blonde had always had good instincts, but if anything they seemed more honed now, more animal.

Not sure where to start, Johns simply began repeating the things Shirah had told him. Riddick was a Furyan, a race that carried the vampire trait. Some of them, the ones termed Alphas, were pureblood vampires- all it took to bring out their true nature was a bite from a fellow vampire.

Johns looked away sheepishly as he admitted, "I knew you were an Alpha and completely didn't think of any of that when we were…" He trailed off, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"Where did you learn that?" Riddick asked, thankfully not commenting on what had happened between them earlier. He didn't seem sore about having his vampire side awakened either, so Johns figured he was safe… for the time being.

"From my maker, Shirah."

"What else did she tell you?" Riddick had always wondered where he came from, why he was so different. Now it seemed he was finally going to have his answers.

Johns explained that the Furyans had been attacked and thought to be wiped out by the Necromongers. They were a religious warrior culture, which by all reports still existed and functioned, believing that they are meant to wipe out all vampires in this verse in order to reach their Underverse. The Furyans were a huge obstacle for them- a society who bred pureblood vampires and turned many others.

During their strike on Furya, many of the young ones- like Riddick- were smuggled off world. Shirah was one of those that stayed behind, trying to save as many as possible. According to her, the ship that Riddick was taken on was mainly children and infants with only a few guardians on board. They ended up dead and the kids scattered. It was believed that whatever child had been holding onto Riddick had left him at the orphanage he was raised in.

Riddick was overwhelmed with all the new information. His people were vampires- _he _was a vampire- and they'd all but been wiped out because of these hunters. It explained so much about his animal nature to him, about why he was left all alone. It hadn't been on purpose- how was a scared child supposed to care for a baby?- and the survivors had never forgotten about him. It was all too much really.

"What about Shirah?" he asked Johns. "You called her your maker?"

"Sire would be the proper term, but yeah. She found me, turned me… told me she could heal me." The Furyan tilted his head in question and Johns twisted his body so his lower back was visible. "She took out the shiv," he explained, Riddick's eyes widening, his hand running over the perfectly smooth skin.

"How?"

Johns smirked, leaning back onto his hands then. "Awesome healing." He gave Riddick the same crash course he had been through- strengths, weaknesses, feeding. "I'll be sure to help you with that," he spoke of getting blood. "Shirah taught me some good tricks." He tilted his head and added, "Should probably get you some actually."

"Umm… yeah, ok." It was the first time that Johns could say he ever saw the other man hesitate.

"You'll enjoy it," the blonde promised, flashing his fangs. "Wait here and I'll go find something…" It wasn't like the place they found themselves staying had room service.

"Wait." Riddick wrapped his fingers around the other's wrist. When their eyes met, he admitted, "I don't want you to leave."

Johns smiled softly at that, body relaxing. "You need blood, Riddick," he tried to reason gently.

Frowning, the convict argued, "I'm not hungry right now. Besides… couldn't I just…?" His eyes drifted to the blonde's neck and Johns knew what he was getting at.

"I'd share my blood with you if you asked," he answered. He wouldn't get any real nutrition out of it as Shirah explained it, but a lot of times it could slake the thirst for a while longer. "We really should get you fed, take you home like I promised."

"Don't wanna leave just yet," Riddick continued, tugging the merc back down to the bed. "We've got some unfinished business to take care of." The seductive grin on the Furyan's face, complete with fangs, had Johns smiling right back.

"I think we've got a bit of time," was his reply, sinking down onto the bed beside him.

Their lips met, tender and soft. Unlike their earlier kisses that were heated and rushed, this time they were taking time to explore the other, savoring the moment. Neither had any idea what had come over them, why two enemies were suddenly so drawn to each other. They weren't planning to fight it- rather, they settled into the other's embrace, bodies joining in ecstasy.

* * *

As the red planet of Furya came into view after breaking the atmosphere, Riddick held his breath. It was beautiful. It was _home_.

Johns looked on in wonder at the helm, not having any idea of what exactly they would find. The devastation of Furya was well known, even if no one knew the true mission of the Necromongers or what exactly happened. It was believed to be a dead world. Some even claimed it was haunted. Clearly, the surviving Furyans must have helped spread the rumors themselves in order to keep outsiders away as they recovered- very smart on their part.

It seemed a majority of the planet was red earth, however there were bright bursts of blue and green that popped out. In one such area was a city, the capital where all the Furyans currently lived since the war. City gave way to some farm land and finally woods.

As their small ship dropped into the flight pattern, the comm systems came to life. "Welcome home William Johns. You are cleared for decent to landing zone B-4."

They both looked surprised by that. Clearly though, Shirah must have given them his ship codes. It made sense as otherwise they should have been accosted by fighter jets. "Copy. Prepping for decent." He hesitated a moment before adding, "Can you relay a message Tower?"

"That's affirmative, Johns."

"Inform Shirah I've brought Riddick home."

There was a long pause before flight control returned, "Copy that. Shirah will meet you and Alpha Riddick in port."

Johns raised a brow as said Furyan leaned over the pilot chair. "Well," Riddick mused, "this will be interesting."

The ship settled onto the tarmac and Johns busied himself doing final checks and powering down all the systems. In the meantime, Riddick grabbed each of their bags before popping the door that lowered down into stairs. He leaned against the frame, noting the group that was waiting for them- a lithe, warrior female at the head of them.

He looked over his shoulder as Johns approached, speaking flatly, "Looks like the welcome wagon's here."

"Let's get this over with," Johns grunted in return.

Riddick grabbed onto his forearm to halt him going anywhere and the merc looked at him in question. "You're staying… right?"

The pair hadn't really talked about what it was they were doing. Yeah, they'd had sex. Johns even let the Furyan feed from him. However any sort of ongoing relationship hadn't been discussed. Even after their sexual activities while traveling, it had stayed off the table.

The blonde tilted his head, smirking. "Yeah," he answered, "I'd like that." He shrugged as he added, "Guess this is kindda my home now too, so…" He was trying to downplay it but Riddick could see right through it.

"Wouldn't want you any place else," he replied, not missing the mischievous glint in the other's eyes. "Come on," Riddick prodded, taking the lead.

Johns tugged at his bag when they got to the ground, relieving the Furyan of it before putting the strap over his shoulder and letting it rest on his back. He didn't miss the way Riddick smirked at him and the blonde bumped their hips together.

Shirah was smiling when they reached her, fangs on full display. "Welcome home my sons." To their perplexed looks she chuckled. "You," she said to Johns, "are the childe of my blood. Riddick…" Her eyes met his and the convict saw the tears building. "You're the son of my womb."

To say Riddick was shocked was an understatement. He rounded on Johns but saw the blonde looked just as surprised as he was, clearly not having been told any such thing. "You're my mother?" he asked, both skeptical and amazed.

She nodded, taking a step forward. A single tear escaped, starting down her cheek. "Would you…? Can I…?" Shirah's arms were reaching towards him slightly and he knew exactly what she was trying to do. He nodded, letting her wrap her arms around him.

A few awkward moments later, Riddick relaxed, hugging her in return as her scent filled his nose. Everything in him said _home_, and in that moment- glancing up at Johns- he realized it was the same feeling he got holding onto him.

As though reading his mind, Shirah stepped back, gazing over at the blonde. "I see he was already awakened," she mentioned. Johns scratched the back of his neck but before he could say anything a coy grin crossed her face as she continued, "I knew you were mates."

Riddick and Johns immediately locked on the other in utter confusion. The ancient vampiress only laughed, not having such amusement in years. She turned on her heels and began to walk away with her company of guards waiting on the pair. "Come on you two. There's much to talk about." She smiled over her shoulder adding, "And I'm sure you want to get somewhere a bit more private as well."

Snapping out of it, they jogged to catch up to her, not missing how the warriors closed ranks around them. "What do you mean we're mates?" Riddick demanded.

At her other shoulder, Johns added, "Ya couldda said something."

Shirah was far too amused as she answered, "I figured you would find out eventually. Though I'm impressed you both gave into instinct so soon."

Snorting, Riddick looked away, instead gazing at their surroundings. There wasn't anything terribly unique about the city as they walked through the streets towards a large centralized building. It was perhaps cleaner, more inviting- even smelled nice. There was also a sense of the tribal mentality within the architecture and dress of those around them.

They couldn't help but notice the stares they garnered. Everyone they passed bowed their heads, some even tilting them to the side to flash their necks. It was also plainly obvious which were vampires and who the humans were given that the former left their fangs on full display.

Seeing this, Johns allowed his own canines to grow, a welcome relief. The moment he flashed them in Riddick's direction he could see the Alpha Furyan losing control, his own fangs dropping down, and that made the blonde immensely satisfied to cause such a reaction.

Perhaps there was something to Shirah's claims of them being mates after all. Thinking on it, Johns chided, "You're the Furyan. Shouldn't you've known 'bout this whole _mate _thing?"

"_Me_?" Riddick retorted. "What about you? You've been a vamp longer."

"You were _born _one," Johns argued.

As they continued their playful, snarky banter, Shirah could only smile. Gods and Goddesses help them all that these two would be leading their people.

* * *

"Well," Riddick mused when they were finally alone again. The room they had been led to wasn't too lavish, but it was more than the Furyan was used to. It was spacious, with a large bed and an on-suite bath. It was to be his personal quarters, a sanctuary away from the rest of the world. Johns' too he supposed given what they had had sprung on them when they'd arrived.

Said blonde was opening the curtains, letting in the light of the setting sun. Riddick instinctively flinched, reaching for his goggles that were no longer on his head. He still wasn't used to seeing the light without protection, seeing the world in its true colors until he wanted to use his night vision. It was strange, but as those deep blue-grey eyes met his, watching as the light played across his face and blonde hair, Riddick couldn't help but smile.

"Well," Johns echoed. He quirked his lips before looking out the window. "Quite the view."

Joining him, Riddick couldn't help but agree. Being in the tallest building in the capital had its advantages. They had an unobstructed view of the metropolis below, out into the outskirts of the city. He couldn't wait to explore it all, but first things were first…

He placed a kiss behind Johns' ear, taking in his scent. "I don't want to wait," he murmured, voice husky with desire.

"Neither do I," Johns admitted before huffing out a laugh. "It's crazy." He spun around to meet Riddick's gaze as he leaned against the window sill. "We weren't even _friends_ and now we're just falling into bed together?" He shook his head, pushing the window open, pleasantly surprised by the nice breeze.

It allowed Riddick to step up back into his space, nuzzling into his neck. "True. But it's more than fallin' into bed, ain't it?" The blonde nodded.

They were mates- or they would be once they did their thing. The way Shirah explained it they were the perfect match, the other half of their soul. Mating would tie them together for eternity. While that concept would have been terrifying a mere month ago, now it just seemed right.

"Yeah, it is," Johns whispered. After a moment, Riddick felt his body relaxing against him as he said, "Let's do it."

The pureblood vampire didn't need to ask if the other was sure, he already knew the answer. Instead, he pressed the flat of his tongue to the pulse point of Johns' neck, feeling the shudder of anticipation. When the blonde nosed at Riddick's neck in turn, the Furyan wasted no time sinking in his canines in Johns' lower neck, the fleshy area just before the collarbone.

Johns tasted as good as he remembered- sweet and savory, heavy in iron. As blood washed into his mouth, he could feel a returning bite on his exposed neck. It was like ecstasy, feeding while being fed from. It was a true sharing of not only blood but power. It wasn't a casual thing to allow someone to feed from you, and now they understood why.

Savoring every drop, Johns could feel a buzzing in his head, like static. It was an encouraging sign, so he drew more blood greedily, feeling Riddick's arm wrap around him to hold him closer. As the static grew, so did the pulse in his ears. It was one big crescendo threatening to overtake him.

They were making a new bond, one that would override one with a Sire. Being a pureblood, Riddick had no Sire, but Johns' bond with Shirah was being replaced by Riddick's own pressing into him. Being an Alpha made it all the easier, not needing to trade blood for days on end with each other. Instead, this one feeding would give them a bond so strong that it could never be severed.

Neither vampire stopped until they could feel their own heartbeats slowing as much as their partner's. Any more taken and they would risk a final death. As it was, they both swayed a bit, barely holding each other up as they leaned heavily against the wall. "Bed," Riddick murmured, all but dragging his lover along.

They fell onto the soft mattress, not even having the strength- or desire- to undress first. Instead they curled into the other, smiling at the warmth and intense feelings of satisfaction. Lost in the new sensation of having the other practically in their mind, they laid there for some time in silence.

Eventually, it was Johns who spoke. "I love you Riddick."

There was a soft smile on the Furyan's face as he murmured, "Love you too, Johns."

After another bout of quiet the blonde mentioned, "Lot to do tomorrow," punctuated by a long yawn.

"_Tomorrow_," Riddick stressed, nuzzling the other's cheek. "We've got all night and the morning." The perks of being a partially nocturnal race meant not waking up until after noon was completely normal.

Johns smiled as much as his body allowed him. "Sounds good to me." He yawned once more. "After a nap."

"Rest… Mate."

That caused Johns to smile even more. "Mate," he agreed, snuggling closer.

_There would be plenty of time to explore the capital and its surroundings, learning more about their culture from Shirah, and getting transitioned into the duties they were expected to take on what with Riddick being the rightful High Alpha. For the time being, all that mattered though was each other and their new eternal bond soothing their animal sides into peaceful slumber._


End file.
